A Hearty Welcome
by The Faceless Marionette
Summary: LuffyUsopp. PostEnies Lobby. Luffy and Usopp bathe together, and Luffy decides to show Usopp just how much he’s missed him.


Summary: Luffy/Usopp. Post-Enies Lobby. Luffy and Usopp bathe together, and Luffy decides to show Usopp just how much he's missed him. PWP, Somewhat TWT.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

A/N: There is far, far too little Lusopp around. It makes me very, very sad. So, out of solidarity to my fellow Luffy/Usopp fans (and an inexplicable desire to write some shameless smut), I decided to write this little piece of yaoi-ey goodness. This is my first attempt at writing anything explicitly smutty. Enjoy.

Note: This is the edited version. For the full version, go to my mediaminer profile at http:// www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org/ user(underscore)info.php/152640

**A Hearty Welcome**

The sky above the Thousand Sunny was clear of clouds, the stars scattered about in a dizzying array of gleaming constellations. It was warm out, and the air smelled of ocean. They were still close enough to the shore to catch the salty-sweetness of decaying seaweed.

It was close to midnight. Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, and Franky were asleep in the cabin. Robin was either asleep or reading. Nami was taking a bath.

"The breeze feels gooood," said Luffy, stretching his arms above his head. His legs were dangling off the side of the deck, swinging back and forth. He radiated an almost child-like excitement.

There was the creek of wood from behind him.

"I brought the water, the soap, and the sponges." Usopp did not sound particularly enthusiastic. "And I'll have you know that Nami almost impaled me with her rubber ducky."

Nami had set down several immutable rules after a series of rather traumatic experiences involving male nakama in various states of undress. One of these rules was that no one, except for Robin, was allowed anywhere _near _the bathtub while Nami was using it. Period.

Usopp had apparently broken that rule.

Luffy gave his friend a large grin. "Thanks," he said, getting up from the edge of the deck and walking over.

Usopp looked a little put out. "It was terrifying. She looked like a demon."

Luffy snickered good-naturedly. "A Nami-demon? Scary, scary."

"It was! I almost had to summon my eight thousand followers to fend her off!"

Luffy grinned, but didn't reply.

Usopp and Luffy had bathed together quite frequently on the Going Merry, so they had developed something of a routine. Luffy stripped off his red vest in a single movement, then his blue shorts. Both items of clothing were dropped haphazardly to the floor. As a rule, Luffy never wore underwear. Usopp followed his lead, stripping out of his overalls.

They wasted no time in getting down to business. Bathing, at least for the boys of the Straw Hat crew, was more of a necessity than an indulgence. Nami reveled in long, lavish soaks in the 'tub. But she was the only one who did so (Robin's bathing habits were discreet, so nobody really knew if she liked to indulge like Nami did). For everyone else, it was all about getting clean.

That was Luffy and Usopp's routine: strip down, scrub, rinse, get dressed. Simple and efficient.

But tonight, somebody decided to break the routine.

"Hey, Usopp?"

Scrub, scrub, scrub.

"Yeah?"

Scrub, scrub, scrub.

"Can I wash your back?"

Scrub, scrub, scr—

Usopp stopped for a moment, taken aback. "…Wash my back?"

"Uh-huh."

Usopp knew Luffy to be a very impulsive person. The young captain often wanted things that seemed completely illogical. Like, say, wanting to wash Usopp's back. However, Usopp also knew that Luffy had ways of getting what he wanted.

"Sure thing," he said, unable to keep a little uncertainty from seeping into his voice. He wasn't quite sure what to expect. It wasn't that he didn't trust Luffy—far from it. But it was not unknown for Luffy to pull pranks every now and then.

Luffy's grin widened ever so slightly as he made his way over to Usopp.

Luffy stood behind him, picked up a sponge, and began running it slowly up and down Usopp's back. The other boy was tense at first, but he began to relax fairly quickly.

It actually felt pretty good, Usopp realized.

Just as he was really beginning to let his guard down, the sponge fell to the floor with a soft squelching noise. Then, before he had the chance to react, Luffy stepped closer and wrapped his elastic arms around Usopp's torso—hugging him from behind.

"L-Luffy? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He could feel Luffy's grin against his shoulder. "I'm hugging you." The young captain had a penchant for stating the obvious.

"I KNOW _THAT_!" Usopp suddenly realized how loudly he was speaking. Waking up the rest of the crew would have been _very bad_. "_I know that_," he said again, stage-whispering. "But _why _are you hugging me?" He blushed a deep shade of crimson. "And why…_naked_?"

"You wanna know something, Usopp?" asked Luffy, clearly ignoring all of Usopp's inquiries.

Usopp strained his eyes, trying to see his captain's expression. It was futile. "Okay," he said with resignation. "I, uh, wanna know something."

Luffy hugged him a little bit closer. "I cried when you left."

"Huh?" asked Usopp, not understanding.

"It was…heavy. When you left—when I had to fight with you—it was really, really hard. I cried."

Usopp wasn't sure how to take that. In all of time knowing the rubber man, he had never seen him cry _once_. He remained silent.

Luffy's hands began roaming around his chest, and Usopp tried very hard not to release a very girly-sounding squeak. The exercise proved futile, however, when Luffy's right hand brushed playfully over one of his nipples.

"Luffy?" he asked, his voice much higher than he would have liked. "What are you--" a warm tongue running over his left shoulder caused his voice to catch in his throat, cutting off his question.

The tongue stopped, but the hands continued their exploration. "I want to make you feel good," Luffy said softly. There was a quality to his voice that Usopp had never heard before. It sounded…hungry.

There was something pressing insistently at the back of his thighs.

Usopp panicked. "FEEL GOOD?! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEA—nng…"

One of the hands roaming his chest had begun to move progressively lower. Usopp whimpered.

"Does that feel nice?" Asked Luffy, running his tongue up the shell of Usopp's ear.

Usopp's moan was enough to tell him that the answer was 'yes'.

"Sto—ah! If you don't stop I'm gonna—nng!" Sweat beaded the sharpshooter's forehead. His entire body was shaking with the strain of holding back the inevitable.

Luffy giggled. "I know," he said. "That's the point." But he did stop his motions for a moment.

The respite allowed Usopp the chance to speak coherently. "What do you think you're doing, idiot?" His face was flushed. "You can't just go around…_touching _people…like…this…"

Luffy had resumed his previous ministrations. "But you're not _people_, stupid," he said, as if it explained everything. "You're _Usopp_."

And somehow, with Luffy stroking him, it _did _explain everything.

Gathering his resolve, Usopp reached down and, despite his body's ache of protest, stilled Luffy's grasping fingers. "That's _Captain _Usopp," he said, trying to sound haughty and dignified. "And, as a _Captain_, I can see that there is something very _wrong _with this situation."

"Really?" asked Luffy, genuinely perplexed.

"You think I can't feel how hard you are?" However unexpected his captain's actions were, Usopp was enjoying them. Enjoying them very, very much. But he'd be damned if he was the only one who was deriving pleasure from this arrangement. It was humiliating enough as it was. "I want us to come _together_."

"Oh. Okay, then." Usopp extricated himself from Luffy's embrace. Turning around to face the shorter boy, he was struck by Luffy's appearance.

His face was flushed, his eyes fevered. He was trembling ever so slightly. He didn't look beautiful—that was not the correct word to describe him. Because, in spite of the hungry eyes and the barefaced lust, he was grinning that big, Luffy grin. He looked like _Luffy_—hard angles and skinny legs and sculpted muscles and dark, messy hair. But he also looked vulnerable in a way that Usopp had never seen him before, and it flooded the sharpshooter with a sense of longing that was entirely new and entirely familiar all at once. It was a longing filled with tenderness—affection—and arousal.

Luffy, always the one to take charge, pulled him into yet another embrace. It was electric. Snickering, Luffy pulled them both to the floor—cushioning them with his own body.

The pace was frantic. Skin against skin—hot and insistent and magnificent. Usopp felt the pleasure building up to a terrible, wonderful precipice.. _Oh gods,_ he thought, and was suddenly struck with the compulsion to _show_ Luffy just what he was feeling. Show him what he had never been able to say out loud.

Somehow, through the haze of pleasure and blinding _need_, he was able to maneuver his lips to meet his captain's. Luffy's mouth opened in a moan, and Usopp slipped his tongue in. It was his first kiss—clumsy, inexperienced. But Luffy was kissing back, and it meant everything. Friendship, acceptance, companionship. It sent him spiraling over the edge.

They lay there for a while, basking in the afterglow.

"Hey, Usopp?"

"Yeah?"

"Want me to scrub your back?"

"If I could move right now, I would hit you." He nuzzled his cheek into Luffy's rumpled hair. "Idiot." He stopped after a moment, an avowal of truth wedged painfully in his throat. "I…" He swallowed. "I cried too, ya know?"

Luffy kissed the nape of his neck. "I know."

Usopp let out a melodramatic sigh. "And now we're gonna have to wash all over again."

Luffy smiled his wide smile. "Guess so."

* * *

A towel-clad, wide-eyed, blushing Nami stood behind the wall of the kitchen, rubber ducky clenched tightly in her right hand. 

She was sure that she would be hot and bothered for days to come.


End file.
